(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater towed array systems, and more particularly to a drag inducing drogue for use with a plurality of underwater tow lines such as towed arrays.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of hydrodynamic drogue designs have been utilized with towed arrays. Some drogues simply produce a drag force which increases as a function of speed. Other drogues employ active or passive control apparatus that vary the drag force either on command or automatically as a function of speed, e.g., the constant drag drogue. However, regardless of design, conventional hydrodynamic drogues are only capable of operating with a single tow line.